Asylum
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: While searching for his brother, Peter is sucked into a world he's never even dreamed about. Now he's torn between helping the werewolf Claude end a war, finding his brother, and a certain blonde vampire named Adam he's supposed to kill. AU.
1. Monday the 12th, 2145h

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Adam Monroe, Ando Masahasi, Claire Bennet, Claude Rains, DL Hawkins, Gabriel Gray/Sylar, Hiro Nakamura, Micah Sanders, Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker, Nathan Petrelli, Niki/Jessica Sanders, Noah Bennet, Peter Petrelli, The Haitian. Adam Monroe x Peter Petrelli.  
Warnings: AU, Language, Implied Slash, Un-BETAed.  
Spoilers: None that have come to my attention.  
Word Count: Approx. 275  
Rants: This is a story based off of short paragraphs I've been writing in my English class, a few sentences in length and a different POV each time.  
Summary: While searching for his brother, Peter is sucked into a world he's never even dreamed about. Now he's torn between helping Claude end a war, finding his brother, and a certain blonde vampire named Adam he's supposed to kill. AU. Peter x Adam.  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Heroes _now and I'll never own _Heroes _in the future. It's property of it's respective owners, and I'm just borrowing the characters for now.

* * *

Peter was scared.

Not scared in the sense that theoretically today could be his last day, but scared in the sense that Peter knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that _today_ was, in fact, his last day.

The old manor house was on fire. He wasn't sure how, as he hadn't lit any matches, plugged anything in, or turned anything on. He was walking around with a flashlight, examining room from room, searching.

Searching for Nathan.

But that was so irrelevant now, Peter realized, as the flames lapped at the walls, blocking his way out of the kitchen and thus into the open air.

Peter never should have come back to the manor, he knew that, because it had been abandoned for so long, and it was just his luck that it would decided to catch fire with him inside.

And he was scared.

Not only because he was going to die, but because he was going to die and no one would know. The house was marked for demo, and sealed off for none to enter.

But Peter, being Peter, had to look inside.

He had to check if there were any traces of Nathan left in this old manner, their old summer home, when there were no traces of him left anywhere else on the god-forsaken planet.

A loud creak, and part of the ceiling caved in, just to Peter's right. He gave a frightened shout, and ducked away. Stumbling through the room, he searched for a way to get past the wall of flames, but he was trapped, and now, he was going to die.

Peter never did like fire.


	2. Monday the 12th, 2218h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Claude, Monica (Peter)

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Claude let out a deep growl, glancing up at the burning manor house every few seconds.

_Claude_ Monica started, emanating obvious annoyance by his pacing. _Weren't you the one that taught us to be patient_?

_That was before_, Claude snorted in response.

But it wasn't like Claude didn't have any reason to be worried, and Monica knew that.

The Petrelli boy was in the house, and neither Claude nor Monica could cross the threshold without permission, even if it were likely to burn to the ground any moment.

Which, normally wouldn't be a problem.

But, one of them _had_ crossed the threshold. Monica and Claude could feel the absence of the weight of one of the pack on their minds, and they had no way to tell who had broken the Unwritten Law at the moment.

But Claude, being Claude, had an uncanny, and undoubtedly right, guess.

_We can't wait any longer_ Monica said to Claude, standing up so suddenly, she actually startled her leader. _What if something happens to him?_

_You know as well as I do we can't enter unless he – _Claude was cut short, and his ears perked up. _Did you hear that_?

_A call for help! _Monica said, and both of them took off in the direction of the house.

_Get out if it gets to hot for you! _Monica heard Claude's demanding voice. _We can't afford to lose you_!

_I know that! _Monica retorted, and the two took off in separate directions after entering the main hall.


	3. Monday the 12th, 2231h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Peter

* * *

"Help!" Peter screamed, even though there was no one there to hear him.

A part of him needed to be heard though, needed to be saved.

He couldn't die here, alone. He couldn't disappear off the face of the planet, just like Nathan had.

Even if disappearances were worryingly commonplace these days...

No time to think about stuff like that.

He needed a way out.

But it had been so long!

He couldn't remember his way around the house, like he had been so sure he would have been able to!

And it was so _hot_. Not just the fire, but everything.

Peter could feel the warmth of the parquet floor through his sneakers, and the searing heat of the flames didn't pain him nearly as much as the mere heat of the air.

If he remembered correctly... Through the study, was a balcony... It would be a five foot drop to the grass out side, but if he could make it that far he'd be in the clear... He would call an ambulance...

The study was empty. Just an expanse of burning red carpet, and walls that Peter can remember had paintings more expansive then he could make in a year.

Five yards... Four yards... Three yards...

A great roar, and the support in the ceiling above him gave out.

And all Peter could do was scream again, with no way to get out of the fire.

So this was how he was going to die. Pinned beneath the rubble of Nathan's old bedroom, being burned alive. If he wasn't in such excruciating pain, Peter would probably be able to see the poetic irony in it.

Thankfully, Peter passed out.


	4. Monday the 12th, 2253h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Claude, Isaac, Monica (Peter)

* * *

"Jesus H Christ!" Isaac said, jumping nearly a foot in the air.

Claude paused in buttoning his jeans, glancing over at Isaac. "What now, pup?"

"I thought he was dead," Isaac said, pointing at Peter. "He just moved."

"All the more proof," Claude murmured, continuing getting dressed.

"Are your burns going to be okay?" Monica asked, stepping back into line of site, jeans and a tee on.

"They're already starting to heal," Claude said, flexing his hand and watching the large ugly burns, did in fact, began to heal.

Isaac watching with morbid fascination. "What am I supposed to do with a not-dead body?"

Not answering at first, Claude pulled on a shirt and his long coat, before crouching down by Peter's burnt and broken body.

"Well," he started, touching Peter's neck gently, checking for a pulse, "He ain't dead."

"Obviously," Isaac snorted.

Claude turned to Monica. "What's your estimate?"

"Well, if Isaac's ability hasn't failed us," Monica said, and held up her hands in defeat when Isaac started to complain, "And I'm not saying that they have," she continued, "Then he should be just fine. Don't ask me how though..."

Claude continued to kneel by Peter's body, lost in thought.

"Won't it look pretty weird for us to be transporting a nearly dead guy?" Isaac asked, bringing a hand to massage the back of his neck.

Claude gave Isaac his patented _are-you-a-freaking-idiot?_ look. Isaac blinked, and Peter had disappeared from sight. Claude removed his hand, and Peter reappeared again.

"Why don't you try thinking before you speak?" Claude offered, the sarcasm in his voice heavy, and clearly evident.


	5. Tuesday the 13th, 0800h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Notes As I mentioned before, each chapter is only a couple sentences long 'cause that's all I have time to write in my class each day, and I don't actually have time to write anywhere else...

Elle, Bennet

* * *

"Bennet," Elle said abruptly, causing the older male to stop talking on the phone and turn to face her. "We have a problem."

Bennet held up a finger, gesturing for Elle to silence.

Annoyed as she was at being put on hold, the blonde girl obeyed.

"I have to call you back, I'm afraid," Bennet said coolly, and after a few hushed goodbyes, hung up. "What now, Elle?"

Elle shifted, somewhat nervously, afraid of any repercussions that that affect her. "It's about Petrelli."

"Which one?" Bennet asked, his voice suddenly heavy.

"Both of them," Elle said. "Nathan – he got away. Boss-man is after him now."

"And Peter?" Bennet asked.

"Peter is – well - " Elle paused, not really wanting to be the one to be the bearer of bad news.

"What is it Elle?" Bennet scolded, "I don't have time to wait around here."

"Claude's got him," Elle said.

A shadow fell over Bennet's face. "Well, this is unfortunate, now isn't it?"


	6. Tuesday the 13th, 1445h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Notes: This only took forever to update, and I apologize. Writing reports causes Seph to have no free time, and the free time Seph does have is spent playing Sims2. Talk about dedication to this fic.  
However, look how long this chapter is compared to the others! I'll try to get more up, soon. Soon-ish. Before my birthday. On the 4th.

Bennet, Gabriel/Sylar

* * *

"Gabriel," Bennet greeted.

He stepped into their room – _prison!_ Sylar barked in their mind – and Gabriel gave him a pitiful, enraged glare.

"Claude almost died," Gabriel spat, the sound more like an angry whimper than anything else.

"Claude would have let Petrelli die if it had come down to it," Bennet corrected.

Gabriel snorted, but made no further attempts to correct Bennet.

Claude was a good man. Really.

Bennet just didn't get it.

"You were supposed to bring Petrelli here," Bennet continued.

"We couldn't – the threshold – we did our best," Gabriel snorted, defending himself and his other half, sitting up on their bed. "We had to improvise!"

A thin smile appeared on Bennet's face, and the man in the horn rimmed glasses held back his retort.

"We've lost both of them now, Gabriel," Bennet said. "One of them has caught on to us, and the other is going to join the pack."

Both Sylar and Gabriel perked up at this. "What makes you say that?" Gabriel asked.

"I know Claude well enough to know he can't resist a toy such as Petrelli," Bennet explained with a half smile, sending shivers down Gabriel's spine.

"But once he's part of the pack he's off limits to you," Gabriel challenged. "You can't have him. You won't be able to kill him."

"We won't be able to kill him, physically, no," Bennet agreed.

Gabriel shrunk back, not liking the sound of it, but not sure how to carry on.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" Bennet asked.

Pause. "Can I go home now?" the watchmaker asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Oh, we'll have to see how Mr. Linderman feels about that."


	7. Thursday the 15th, 1312h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Sorry about the long wait between chapters. Finals were killing me in school, and everything got put on Hiatus. No joke. But, Summer Break has started, and if I get enough of those annoying little review alerts, I could be inspired to continue this. (The chapters might even become longer. Who knows?)

Monica, Micah (Claude, Isaac)

* * *

"Hey, Micah," Monica greeted, standing up and brushing the dirt from her jeans.

Claude had allowed her to plant a small vegetable garden, and it had flourished. She spent all of her free time in it, as Claude had no Internet or TV in his house.

"Isaac keeps swearing," Micah said, frowning. "Claude, too."

"About what?" Monica asked, frowning.

"Petrelli," The younger boy replied.

"Oh?" Monica questioned.

Micah was silent for a moment, kneeling down to adjust the stalks of a tomato plant carefully.

"Peter's met one of _them_ before," Micah said softly.

Monica's frown deepened. "How can they be so sure?"

"They're the only two that have the ability to heal like that."

Monica nodded her head, even though Micah's back was turned to her. "True."

"Is Claude going to be okay?" Micah asked, glancing over at her.

Monica nodded her head again. "It'll be a few days before all the scars go away, but he's fine."

Monica knelt by Micah, and the two continued to weed the small garden in silence for a few minutes.

"Monica, when's Gabriel coming back?"


	8. Thursday the 15th, 1504h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Claude, Isaac

"So, how does this work?" Isaac asked, sitting on the floor cross legged across from Claude in the sparsely furnished main room.

"How does what work?" Claude replied, not bothering to glance at Isaac as he peeled off his bandages from the fire.

Isaac turned away, no desire to glance at the scarred flesh. It was healing, true, just fine, but some of the cuts still oozed blood and pus.

"Petrelli," Isaac said, glancing back at Claude for a moment. "He was dead. I checked his pulse myself."

"We've always known one of them was immortal," Claude replied, "Don't you ever pay attention?"

"They're all immortal," Isaac snorted.

Claude glared at Isaac, annoyed. "Yes, but only as immortal as you or me. If I'd died in that fire, I would still be dead. If any of them died in that fire, they'd stay dead. We can heal from almost anything as long as it isn't a mortal. They're no different."

"So what are the odds it's not one of them?" Isaac asked. "They're are others likes us out there."

"And others like them," Claude replied.

"That's not the point," Isaac scowled.

"The odds are slim," Claude said after a moment. "I know of one person who could do this, and she would easily have had access to Petrelli."

"How do we know Petrelli isn't one of them right now?" Isaac asked.

Claude cast a blank stare at Isaac, too tired to be annoyed. "You'd have smelled it on him."

"He smelled like blood to me," Isaac muttered, "and burned flesh. I wasn't going to get any closer to him if I didn't have too."

"And that's why Monica is my favorite," Claude snorted. "Initiative."


	9. Friday the 16th, 0830h

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Peter, Monica

* * *

When Peter woke up, he knew something was wrong.

For one thing, he was in a meticulously clean room, furnished in a dull monotone except for a single red chair at an empty metal desk.

Secondly, he was naked, and it was kind of cold.

A pair of jeans and a plain blue teeshirt were folded at the end of the bed, and Peter hesitated momentarily before pulling them on.

He glanced around the room once more, hoping to get some hint of where he could possibly be. There was nothing. Not a sticky note on the desk, not a picture in a frame, and there wasn't even a window.

Right, so, only one way out.

Peter walked over to the door cautiously, trying to open it. The door jiggled, but didn't open. Peter frowned, glancing down at the handle. The gold paint job was scraped. Someone had flipped the handles.

So he was stuck here. He could either be complacent, or he could find another way out.

Closet was empty, lead nowhere. He didn't want to try kicking it unless it was bricked up on the other side. The vents were way too small for someone his size. Maybe a kitten could get through, but not him.

"What the hell is going on?" Peter murmured.

The lock on the door clicked, and Peter whipped around. His fists flew up to protect himself, even though he didn't know how to fight.

The door finally opened, and a dark skinned female stood in front of it holding a tray of food.

"Good morning," she said in a chipper voice. "It's good to see you're awake."


	10. Friday the 16th, 0853h

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Monica, Peter

* * *

"What's going on?" Petrelli asks, fear flashing in his eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?"

Monica crossed the gray carpet to put the food down on the table, as slowly as she could. Petrelli was acting like a deer, every small motion causing him to flinch away in fear. Monica turned to face him, and smiled again.

"First off," Monica said, "I'm Monica. You're at The Old Estate. It's- well, it's our home. You're still in New York, the state, I guess, if that matters at all."

Petrelli looked at her as if she were crazy, but dropped his fists. "That didn't answer my first question. What's going on?" He tried to sound tough, but his stomach growled. His eyes darted over to the soup and sandwiches Monica had brought up. "Are those for-?"

"Go ahead, eat up," Monica smiled. "You haven't had real food in about a week, I think."

Petrelli seemed to contemplate that for a moment before sliding over to devour the food. He was ravenous.

"As for what's going on..." Monica shrugged. "I don't think I'm the right person to explain that."

"Oh?" Petrelli asked, sending her a wary look. "You're just the one who feeds kidnapped people?"

"We didn't kidnap you, we saved your life," Monica replied testily.

"Then why was I locked in here?" Petrelli asked, glaring. "Free people are generally allowed to wander about, aren't they?"

"It was for you're own good, believe me," Monica replied. Petrelli snorted into his soup. "What do you remember? Before waking up, I mean."

Petrelli paused in eating, and furrowed his brow. "A fire." He said, a moment later. "At my parent's old summer house." Petrelli paused again, glancing at Monica in confusion. "I was trapped inside. I couldn't-- how? What-?"

Monica smiled. "I sent Micah to find Claude. Everything will be explained shortly. I promise."

Petrelli looked as if he doubted her, but didn't comment on it. "Who's Claude?"

"Our leader," Monica replied. "He's a very smart, powerful, kind man."

"I see..." Petrelli replied, frowning.


End file.
